1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure having a compact structure.
2. Background of the Invention
In a computer system, electronic elements, such as storage devices, power supply and motherboard are needed to perform various functions. Supporting structures are accordingly provided to hold the electronic elements.
A computer enclosure usually includes a base, a cover for covering the base, a drive bracket for accommodating a storage device, a power supply bracket for accommodating a power supply and a supporting plate for securing a motherboard. The brackets are generally a rectangular frame each having entries for the storage device or the power supply inserted therethrough. The brackets are mounted to a top portion of the base. The supporting plate is fixed to a side panel of the base. The arrangement is fairly cumbersome. In manufacturing the structure of the computer enclosure described above, the cost is high and the complexity of working procedure is increased.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure which has a compact structure for reducing the manufacturing material and cost thereby.